Like Glue
by Lady Rillen
Summary: *Warning* CLICHE! Okay, so Hermione got really mad at Harry and cursed him...so now he's stuck to Draco! Ah! And Draco's stuck to Harry! Ah! Find out what happens! *Slash*
1. Chapter One

****

Genre: Romance/Slash

Rating: PG-13 for "romantic moments" and occasional swearing.

****

Disclaimer: I own what you do not recognize as J.K. Rowling's and as I am making no money off of this, please take heed and do not sue me. Her lawyer is better.

*

****

Chapter One

"Harold James Potter!"

__

Smash.

"Uh…Hermione, I can explain!" _Explain why I dumped you just like _that_. Oh, _that'll_ be easy. _

But the vexed witch refused to hear a word of it and to prove that, she hefted another heavy book and threw it at Harry.

Harry ducked quickly, just barely missing getting hit soundly in the head.

"Hermione!" Harry pleaded, watching her warily, "Please let me explain!"

She glared at him darkly. "Fine. You have two minutes, and I swear you better make it good or I'll curse you into next week!" 

"I saw you and Ron snogging!" he blurted.

Hermione froze and dropped the book in her hand. It hit the common room floor with a loud _thump_, causing the few Gryffindors that weren't already watching to look in their direction. 

"You…you…saw that?" she stuttered, suddenly looking very guilty.

He nodded.

Hermione suddenly felt very bad indeed and a few tears slid down her cheeks. Harry bit his lip and crossed the room in three strides, pulling the frizzy-haired witch into a hug. "Hermione," he said softly, "please don't cry."

She sniffled into his robes.

"Listen Hermione, I _knew _you weren't happy with me. But I want to see you happy. Even if it is with my best friend."

Hermione sniffled louder and peered up into his understanding green eyes with her red puffy ones. "How can you not be upset, Harry?"

He gave her a small smile. "You're my best friend Hermione, and I love you. I just want you to be happy."

She hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry Harry."

"For snogging Ron or throwing books at me?" he asked, his voice and grin impish. 

She laughed a watery laugh. "Both."

It was then that Ron walked in through the portrait hole, saw a red faced Hermione sniffling in Harry's arms, and left promptly.

Harry saw Hermione's face sink noticeably. He pulled her over to a squashy sofa. 

"What's his problem?" he asked softly.

"Well, considering what happened last night? I'd say he doesn't want to see me."

"Do you think he regrets it?"

"Well, he was pretty drunk."

Harry grinned. Someone had smuggled in alcohol for a Gryffindor house party the night before. "Well, it worked out for you, didn't it?"

Catching the devilish grin on Harry's face, Hermione's mouth fell open. "_You _got him drunk? Not to mention you got me just a bit tipsy!" Her voice had taken its angry edge back on.

The grin fell from Harry's face. "I had to get you two together somehow."

Hermione's face tightened with anger. "I can't believe you! Now Ron probably thinks I'm an easy snog! And now he won't even face me! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HARRY POTTER!"

"I-I'm sorry Hermione…"

"Please Harry…just leave. Please…"

Harry swallowed around the growing lump in his throat and retreated to the dorms, the whole of the common room watching him as he left. 

He flopped down on his bed, suddenly feeling _very_ bad indeed. Not only had he alienated his two best friends, but he had just broken up with one of them. _Nice track record Harry_, he though, punching his pillow. _Just great_.

*

Meanwhile, down in the common room, Hermione was plotting her sweet revenge. And it was sweet indeed.

*

Harry was late. Miserably, horribly late. And for Potions, no less. He ran, tying his tie as he did so, as fast as he could down the corridor, his footsteps echoing loudly on the stone floor. It was as he was fixing his tie that he completely missed the slender blonde Seeker that was running distractedly in the opposite direction. 

__

CRASH. The boys collided falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

Harry swore as he pushed himself off of none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," he sniffed, getting up and brushing his robes off.

"You should follow your own advice, Malfoy," replied Harry icily.

Draco's silver eyes hardened. "You watch yourself Potter." And with that, he continued on his way, bumping Harry's shoulder purposefully as he went. Harry started quickly forward and the distance between the boys lengthened for a few seconds until, like a rubber band, they shot back towards each other, winding each other with the force.

"What the hell did you _do_, Potter?" Draco demanded. 

"Nothing! I might ask you the same thing. You are after all, the Dark Arts expert here, and ramming into you should be some new form of torture."

"Clever, Potter," drawled the slightly taller boy, rolling his eyes boredly. "With that wit I can see why you're Dumbledore's Golden Boy."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't have time for this, enjoyable as it is." He stood, brushing his robes off and started walking away, only to find that he could move no more then two steps before some unknown force prohibited him from moving farther. 

"I though you were in a hurry, Potter. Standing around won't get you where you're going."

Harry turned and glared at the boy. "I'm aware of that, Malfoy, but it just so happens that I'm _stuck_."

"Stuck?!" Draco demanded, standing up. "What do you mean_ stuck_?"

"Try backing up pretty boy."

Draco glared at Harry but said nothing and attempted to step backwards, soon finding that he couldn't.

"We've been cursed!" Draco exclaimed. 

"Hermione," said Harry as Draco muttered, "Pansy."

"What?" they both asked.

"You first!" they both offered.

"No you!" they both replied.

"Fine," Draco said. "It just so happens that Pansy's horrifically mad at me because I broke up with her. Not that it's any of _your_ business. So, why do you think the Mudblood would curse you? Are you two dating? Oh, BAD mental picture. Ugh!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Though it's none of _your_ business, we were. We…uh…broke up. She's a bit…_upset_."

"Well, whether it was the Pug-Face or the Mudblood, we've been cursed, and I for one, would rather die then stay like this."

"Helpful, Malfoy," said Harry sharply. "I don't see you saying the countercurse."

"I don't see you saying it either, Golden Boy."

They glared at each other and then sighed at the same time. 

"Let's face it," Harry said sullenly. "Neither of us know the countercurse and now I'm late to Potions and you're late to er…Potions? Malfoy, why the hell were you running that way?" he asked, pointing in the opposite direction of Potions classroom.

"I left my book in Transfiguration yesterday. Snape was letting me get it. He told me to hurry."

"Oh. Well, now we're both late."

"I've noticed," said the taller boy dryly. 

"So, what do we do about it? We can't exactly go to Potions like this. We sit on opposite sides of the room."

"With good reason," scoffed the silver-eyed boy. 

"Snape doesn't want to put me and Ron close enough to you to beat you?"

"Uh-oh, everyone tremble. Potter's bringing in his sidekick. Watch, you'll bring in the Mudblood next."

Harry glared at Draco, but found what Draco was saying to be truthful. "I would, seeing as she could curse you into next week"—_as she threatened to do to me_—"but she got us _into_ this mess. Damn it!" Harry sat down hard on the cold stone floor, glaring up at his smirking archenemy. 

"I don't think we can go to Potions, Potter," Draco drawled. "For one, I will _never_ let a Parkinson get the better of me, and imagine the elation on the Pug-Face's face when she sees this."

"Elated that she actually got a spell right?"

Draco could help but grin. "You know, as much as I hate you Potter, you're great at ripping on talentless Slytherin flirts."

It was Harry's turn to grin. "I've made a hobby on ripping on you, haven't I?"

Draco's grin dissolved and he fixed his stony glare on Harry. "Who's Head Boy here, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "This is great, but how do we get out of Potions?"

They sat in a thoughtful silence for a moment and then at the exact same time said, "The Hospital Wing!"

They both paled noticeably, Draco's color paling until he was almost white.

"Well," said Harry. "This should be exciting. Now stand still so I can curse you."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed. "Why am I the one that gets cursed?"

Harry shrugged. "I was only joking. Besides, we _both_ need an excuse to miss class. I'm not going to go off and do something with some half-baked plan."

"That's what you usually do, Golden Boy. How about this, on three, we curse each other…eh…do you remember what Ron did to himself second year?"

"Slugs?"

Draco nodded unhappily. "And we blame it on some Ravenclaws that jumped us while we were on our way to Potions."

Harry sighed. "This is just how I wanted to spend the Friday before Christmas holiday. Stuck to you and vomiting slugs. Alright. On three. No funny business. If you dare try and pull off something like you did in the dueling club…"

"You'll curse me when you recover. Now isn't the time anyway. If I send you reeling, I follow, remember?"

Harry's hard look was response enough. "Okay…on three. One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" they both said, and then cursed each other.

A few breathless seconds later, the first slugs came up, followed rapidly by more. 

"C'mon—let's—go—see—Pomfrey…--should—shouldn't—stay—Filch—slime—" Draco said around rounds of slugs. 

Harry nodded, quite nearly spraying the blonde with slugs. Draco glared at the boy, but helped him to his feet and together, spraying the floor with slugs as they went, they made it down to the Hospital Wing, not exchanging insults for perhaps the first time since their initial meeting in Diagon Alley.

*

"Oh dear! What have you two _done_?" asked Madame Pomfrey when she saw the two boys, now leaning on each other as they wretched, enter. 

"Attacked," breathed Harry, before coating the shining floor with slime and a few slugs. Draco spit up a few slugs to reiterate the point.

"By who?!" demanded the disgruntled witch while she set at finding them pans to spit the slugs into. 

"Ravenclaws," Draco heaved, "Big bunch—didn't see who."

Pans were shoved into the boys hands, and they threw up a few slugs into them, before sitting down on opposite beds. 

The witch looked at her two charges. "I don't think there's much I can do for you. I will have you excused from your classes, but I have nothing to cure _that_," she said as Harry bent his head over the pan to heave up slugs. With one more shake of her head, she left.

"Are you—going home for—holiday?" Harry asked, belching up slugs.

"I hadn't—decided." Draco let out a sigh. "Guess not—anymore."

Harry frowned. "Sorry."

Draco looked at the dark haired boy for a few seconds before another wave of heaves shook through him. He shrugged. "It_ is_ half—my fault. Sorry for ruining your holiday."

Harry said nothing. For once two archenemies who took such great joy in tormenting each other were _apologizing_. Speaking civilly to each other. Agreeing.

*

After finally being dismissed my Madame Pomfrey, the boys wandered about the school, stopping in the entrance way of the nearly deserted Great Hall. All of the students had departed by now, leaving only a few people at each house table. The Weasley and Hermione had opted to stay, as had a second year Harry didn't know very well. 

The Slytherin table was empty.

Seeing Harry's expression, Draco said. "My mother's throwing a Christmas Party. All of Slytherin house was invited. She also invited several family friends, including a boy that just graduated from Dumstang. Pansy'll dig her claws into him as soon as mum serves the cocktails."

"So that's why you're staying?"

Draco turned sharply toward Harry and glared at him. "Don't make presumptions about my life, Potter."

*

They walked in silence to the still life of the fruit and Harry tickled the pear, gaining them entrance to the kitchen. Dobby immediately saw Harry and ran over to the boy, throwing his scrawny arms around Harry's legs. 

"Friend of yours, Potter? And I though the Mudblood and the Weasel were bad."

Harry cast a dark look at the blonde. "Did you want to eat tonight Malfoy?"

Draco said nothing more outside of a "thank you" when the house elves handed them generous plates of leftovers.

*

They finally uncovered their plates in a deserted tower and began to talk about their predicament.

"Malfoy, we're in a pretty sticky situation."

"As if I didn't know that, Potter."

Harry glared at the blonde. "We have to figure how to reverse this spell. I'm sick of listening to you."

"The feeling's mutual, Golden Boy. I say we stop by and have a little chat with Granger after supper."

"Sounds like a plan."

And they finished their supper in one of the first comfortable silences they had ever shared. 

*

The two Seekers made their way soundlessly through the halls, their feet making no sound on the stone floor. When they finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry said the password and the Fat Lady let them enter, grudgingly, as it seemed she was wary of Draco. 

The first person they saw upon entering the common room was Ron who cast a confused look at Harry. Then at Draco. Then back at Harry. 

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron asked. 

"We were cursed," explained Harry. "We're sort of stuck together."  
Ron looked horrified, but still managed to glare at Draco. 

"We're looking for Hermoine," Harry went on. "Have you seen her?"

It was exactly at that moment that the witch in question tumbled through the portrait hole talking and laughing with Ginny Weasley. She froze, the grimaced when she saw Harry. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hello Hermione. How are you? AND WHAT DID YOU _DO_?!?"

The brunette witch sighed and then launched into her tale, both boys watching her, hands on hips. She left _nothing_ out.

"Well," she began. "Harry, I bet you know that I've liked someone else since about third year--" Harry nodded and Draco shot him a look that clearly asked it all: _the Weasel?_ "--and you, well, I've noticed where your eyes rove--" Harry blushed and Ron and Draco, but mostly Draco, fixed him with hard, questioning looks.

"Cho," Harry lied sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Anyway, I decided that things wouldn't work out between this guy and I and that things probably wouldn't work out between you and the person you like--" she cast a barely noticeable glance at George Weasley. Harry caught it, but unfortunately, so did Draco. He pinched Harry hard, letting the black-haired boy know that he had seen where Hermione's glance was directed. 

Harry bit his lip. 

"So," Hermione continued, "I decided that maybe things might work out between us. But, you betrayed my trust," Ron blushed and Draco's eyes flitted from Harry to Hermione to Ron and then back again to Harry, "and as I was crying down in Moaning Myrtle's toilet, I heard someone else crying, and it wasn't Myrtle." It was Draco's turn to blush and he did so gracefully, while averting his stony eyes, lest the fury of all womankind rain down on him. "It was Pansy, and for once, we had common ground to stomp on. We got to talking and we came up with _this_ nifty little curse."  
Harry and Draco were now caught between shame and fury. 

"And?" asked Harry.

"Well," said the frizzy-haired witch, "it's called the Moreso Curse. You two can go look it up for yourselves, if you'd like. I'm sure you'll be together for a while. G'night." And with that, she left, Ron following her example. 

Harry sunk into one of the squashy arm chairs, causing to stumble, almost into his lap, because of the bond.

"Fuck," said the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah," Draco replied, taking a close chair, ignoring the glares of the remaining Gryffindors. "So, the great Harry Potter likes boys, does he?"

Harry glared at Draco darkly.

"Cat's out of the bag, Potter."  
"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"I s'pose you'll tell the whole school after holiday?"

"Nah," Draco shrugged.

"Nah? God, Malfoy, you're being unusually agreeable today. Feeling alright?"

Draco gave him a dark look, though it was hardly as potent as usual. "Potter, if we're stuck together, we're going to find things out about each other."

"Yeah?"

"So I say we make a pact. As soon as we get rid of this curse, we never speak of what we learned about each other to anyone."

"Deal."

And a soft, strong hand met a callused one in a firm handshake. 

And for the first time, two enemies touched out of understanding, not hate. 

It would not be the last time. 

****

Author's Note: I had to post something. I was getting random haven't-done-anything-but-het-in-a-while fever, which isn't entirely true, but that's okay. This'll develop into who knows what. It shall be at least five chapters long, but I'm predicting more. Nothing really in this chapter. It was dull to write. I've been working on it for an ungodly long time too….go figure….If you like it review. It will give me incentive to write more. If you don't well…..sorry. Give it time???

Adieu,  
Ril


	2. Chapter Two

****

Genre: Romance/Slash

****

Rating:PG-13 for "romantic moments", swearing, homosexual themes. Be warned, rating may change, in the upward direction. 

****

Disclaimer: The characters and places aren't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own a fantastic little curse, and a twisted little plot. Don't sue me, I'm broke as it is. 

****

Author's Note: Heh, some of you guys are sharp when it comes to details. To those who noticed that Fred and George should have graduated, good job! So, my excuse? It's fan fiction and I really like the Weasley twins and I wanted a realistic crush for Harry. And I despise H/R. Sorry, H/R fans. Also, lengthening Harry's name. It just sounds better shouted angrily then "Harry." Again, poetic license. It just makes the whole thing flow better. ish. Anyway, sorry it's late, hot off the press:

*

Madame Pince did not comment when the schools worst pair of enemies entered the library, walking next to each other, and talking in quiet tones. She did not comment when they disappeared down the same aisle and furthermore, she did not comment when they sat down at the same table, directly across from each other, and became immediately immersed in the large pile of books they had found. 

*

It was some time later that Draco made a noise of smug self satisfaction, causing the other boy to look up. The blonde pointed to a line of text and turned the book so that the other might see what he was pointing to. Harry nodded grimly and then the boys systematically put the books away, checking out the one Draco had been reading. Madame Pince said nothing as they walked out together, talking quietly, heads bent close together.

*

When they finally got some distance from the library, Harry let out a sigh. "That was _weird_."

Draco nodded. "That nosy witch wouldn't stop staring at us!"

Harry laughed ruefully. "Do you really blame her though?"  
Draco sighed. "I suppose not. The circumstances _are_ bizarre!"  
Harry snorted in contempt. "I'm _stuck_ to _you_. That's more then _bizarre_."

The pretty blonde glared at his nemesis, something he did fairly well. "Let's just find out how to reverse this blasted spell before I strangle you just to shut you up."

"Bouncing ferret."

Draco, a bit shocked was nevertheless quick to respond. "Headmaster's Pet."

"Pretty boy."

"Muggle lover."

"Fake." 

There was a long, rather uncomfortable silence that Harry eventually ended up breaking. "There's an empty classroom at the end of the hall. We can take a look through the book there."

Draco nodded, still glaring uneasily at the shorter Seeker beside him.

The two boys disappeared into the fore mentioned classroom and sat down cross-legged on the floor next to each other. Draco opened the book and turned to the page he'd been showing the dark-haired boy earlier. 

He ran a thin finger down the page and finally found the paragraph and read it out loud:

"The Moreso Curse. First developed by Edwina Bagglebottom, in 1345, this curse in a complex way to stick two people together. If the casting wizards or witches prefer it, there is a very strong paste recipe at the back of this book. See Appendix Z-135. If you feel bold enough still, find another witch or wizard that also wishes to perform this curse, for two are needed to make this curse work. This curse will permanently create a "leash" between the two people this curse was meant for. This curse is reversible only if both of the cursing parties say the counercurse or if the cursed parties _fall in true love_?!?!?!" Draco's voice rose several octaves as he read the last line in disbelief.

"Like Hell!" Harry snorted. "I may like boys, Malfoy, but I'm not going to fall for _you_!"

"Hey!" said Draco, getting defensive and stuck up. "You wouldn't be the first!"

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco saw that this would probably dissolve into another row, something that quite frankly he was too tired to put up with. 

"We can talk to the Mudblood tomorrow," Draco said, logically. "Maybe she can do something."

Harry glared at Draco for what he called Hermione but with a sigh, admitted, "She could, maybe, but she wouldn't."

Draco gave the boy a long, calculating look, something that unnerved Harry, then said, "Stupid Gryffindors! I thought you meatheads were supposed to look out for each other!"

"Against back-stabbing, power hungry, blood thirsty Slytherins!" Harry said, but his voice softened. "But not against each other."

Draco laughed, which surprised Harry and caused him to look up at the blonde Slytherin. "Potter," he said, humor flicking over his gray eyes, "we may be back-stabbing and power hungry, but we're not _blood thirsty_. Sure, some Slytherins don't balk at killing people, but that doesn't mean we have some twisted lust for blood. That's just sick."

"I never said Slytherins were pleasant," Harry said with as charming of a smile as he could muster.

Draco sighed. The Gryffindor's humor aside, Draco could tell that his friend's traitorous actions had him on his knees. "Listen, Potter," he began, and with out knowing it, put a comforting hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, "Granger will get over herself eventually and hey, you still have the whole stinking Weasel family, not to mention countless others that are absolutely in _love_ with you. You may have lost the Weaselette though. Merlin knows she's fond of Granger."

Harry smiled at the blonde. "As backwards and cruel as that sounded, thanks Malfoy. It sort of does make me feel better."

Draco grinned. "_And_," he went on, "if you're really, _really_ mad at Granger, the Weasel will probably stick by you, even if it puts him in the doghouse."

"Boy, you catch on quick," Harry remarked. 

"Of course," Draco said, looking proud of himself.

Harry yawned and looked at his watch. It was only a bit after ten, but the day's events had been _trying_ to say the least. Draco yawned as well and the boys locked eyes.

"Fuck," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"We could push two beds together in Gryffindor Tower…" Harry suggested as they walked out into the hallway, the book tucked under one of the Slytherin's strong, slender arms. 

"Are you kidding?!?! The Weasel'd murder me in my sleep!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"My room, of course! As Head Boy, I _do_ have my own room."

"You'd murder me in _my_ sleep!"

Draco sighed, getting exasperated. "Potter, I _promise_ I _won't_ murder you in your sleep."

"Promises don't mean too much to a dead guy, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "You've got a point there Potter, but honestly. Dumbledore already hates me. I'm not going to kill his favorite student right under his nose."

"Gryffindor Tower is closer."

"Too many people! C'mon!" Draco began to walk, but Harry did not. "Come _on_, Potter! Don't be such a dumb sod!"

"I'm not going into the dungeons alone with you!"

"Well, I'm not going back to _your_ house!"

They glared at each other, then they argued some more and then they both attempted to walk towards their rooms. This proved to both tiring and painful and finally, both gave up and collapsed to the cool stone floor. 

"Well. There's one thing we know," Draco grumbled.

"It hurts like hell to move farther then the spell allows?" Harry asked. 

"_And_," Draco lamented, "it's tiring." He sighed. "Guess we can't do too much of that until this damned curse is broken."

"This is as much your fault as mine," Harry accused.

"Hardly. _Your_ pissed off ex-girlfriend is the one with the brains! Pansy couldn't have done this on her own!"

"Pissed off girls are resourceful. Besides, why _that_ airhead?"

Draco was not used to being asked personal questions. It tended to catch him off guard. "Don't make me beat the snot out of you, Potter."

"I'd like to see you try."

Draco glared at him darkly. 

Harry laughed smugly. "You can't do it! Ha!"

Draco's scowl deepened. "If I wasn't attached to you, mark my words, I would."

Harry laughed more. "You can't do it! What, are you going soft, Malfoy?"

Draco swung at Harry, who ducked and rolled, pulling the blonde with him.

"Agh! Potter! You dumb sod!" Draco grunted, as the rolling pair came to a stop, Harry on top. "_This _is why I didn't beat you up! Now get off!"

Harry glared at the blonde, his eyes sharp and dark and locked with the Draco's. "I can't move and believe me, if I could, I would."

"Damn it! Potter, this is _your_ fault!"

"You tried to hit me!"

"You ducked!"

"Oh, so I was supposed to let you punch me?"

Draco scowled, tense under the weight of the boy on top of him. 

"Now what?" Harry asked. 

"How the hell should I know?!"

They were silent for a while, keeping their level eyes averted.

"Wait!" Harry said, "I've got it! Maybe it will let us sit back to back."

"Sounds charming."

"Better then this."

"I never said I wasn't willing to try it. Okay," said Draco, taking a deep breath. "This is going to be challenging."

Harry nodded, causing their chins to gently brush, sending chills down both of their backs.

"Okay, Potter. Try to roll sideways and off of me."

"Move your arm first or I'll end up on top of it."

Draco lifted his arm up and behind his head and then nodded, again causing their chins to brush again. "All clear."

Harry bit his lip and rolled sideways, trying not to think of the boy beneath him. He let out his breath when he was lying next to the blonde. "Now what?"

"Well, we could try to get over to the wall and sit like this, or we could try to stand and sit back to back."

"This will work, I guess," Harry said, a bit uncomfortably. 

Draco saw the unease in the dark-haired boy's eyes and knew that that unease was mirrored in his own gray eyes. "Wait, Potter, move your head for a second. Maybe the curse will let our shoulders be the link."

Harry bent his neck and felt Draco wriggle slightly as he brought his arm so that it was touching his. 

"There," said Draco, "now all we have to do is make it to that wall. I don't fancy lying in the middle of the hallway all night."

Harry let out an uncomfortable little laugh. "Let's just try to sit up. Maybe then we can make it to our knees…"

"Okay, on three."  
Harry nodded and said, "One."

"Two."

"Three!" they both said and sat up with a huff.

Draco drew his knees up around himself. "Merlin this is torture."

"Good thing Seekers are flexible," Harry grumbled. 

Draco glared at him. "Okay, can you make it to your knees from here?"

Harry nodded. 

"Okay, you first."

With a bit of a struggle, Harry made it to his knees, his hip now touching Draco's shoulder. "Your turn."

Draco bit his lip and curled his legs up beneath himself and then forced himself to his knees, drawing their shoulders back together. 

"There," he breathed. "It should be easy enough from here."

And the two crawled, very slowly, to the wall and found themselves facing it. 

"Er," said Harry. "Now what?"

"Uh, stay put. I'll crawl backwards in a half circle. All you have to do is turn with me."

Harry nodded, and turned carefully as Draco crawled backwards, watching constantly over his shoulder.

When both of their backs were against the comforting stone wall, they both let out sighs, and flopped from their knees onto their bottoms.

"Sorry for trying to hit you," Draco said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"S'ok," Harry said sleepily. "I _did_ antagonize you."

"One more rule for being under this curse then. Nothing physical. No hitting, kicking, biting, elbowing, etc."

"Biting?!"

"I've learned not to underestimate you, Potter."

Harry scowled. "Fine. It's a deal."

The two shook their unconnected hands.

"Merlin," said Draco a moment or so later, running his free hand through his long blonde hair, "I'm tired."

There was no response. Harry had fallen asleep, his head rested on his free shoulder. 

Draco smirked, closed his eyes and was asleep seconds later.

*

Harry woke and found his head resting on something comfortingly soft. And then he opened his eyes, and found that his head had been resting on Draco's shoulder. What's more, a stand of silvery blonde fell in front of his eyes and he peered up, suddenly aware of the head resting on the crown of his own. 

He swore to himself, wondering how he'd gotten into _this_ mess. More over, he wondered how he'd get _out_ of this mess without waking Draco. He was debating, and calculating when the boy beside him stirred.

The porcelain face was still for a second, and then an agony filled gray eye opened. 

"Fuck," said Draco, quickly scooting a few inches away.

"Yeah," said Harry, who took the opportunity to stretch his cramped neck. 

"That was bizarre…" Draco commented.

"Malfoy," Harry grumbled, still rather sleepy, "that was more then bizarre."

Draco, feeling more then a little flustered, glared at Harry. "Well, _there's _something the book forgot to mention. The leash _changes_."

Harry groaned. "This is the crappiest spell ever!"

Draco's eyes widened in amusement. "Eloquently put, Potter."

It was Harry's turn to glare, and he did so vehemently, for Harry wasn't much of a morning person. 

Draco had picked up on this rather quickly. "How long do you plan to stay this unbearable? More so then usual, I mean."

Harry glared at the pretty blonde again, brushing his unruly black locks back from his eyes. "Don't make me hit you, Malfoy."

"Tut tut, Potter. Surely you remember we made a pact."

Harry grumbled incoherently. 

"Does tea or coffee or food make you any less unbearable?" Draco asked, giving Harry a smug grin.

"Oh shaddup, Malfoy."

"Breakfast it is. Come now. We can breakfast early and perhaps not have to put up with the Weasel and Granger and other related ilk."

Harry grumbled some more. 

*

Unfortunately, the Great Hall didn't stay deserted for long. Harry and Draco were perhaps halfway through breakfast--they had opted to sit at the Ravenclaw table--when Ron and Hermione walked in.

Hermione giggled and Ron gave Harry a helpless look, then glared at Draco. 

"That was uncalled for," Draco muttered. "I haven't done anything to the poor slob yet today."

Hermione and Ron walked over and sat near Harry, one on either side.

"Mornin' Harry!" Ron greeted, not even looking at Draco.

Hermione, thankfully, Harry thought, had lost the desire to be verbally mean to him, That didn't extend as far as to stop her from teasing him though. "Sleep well, Harry?"

Harry gave her a false smile. "But of course, Hermione. I hope you slept well?"

"Never better."

"_He_ hasn't been more of a jerk then usual, has he Harry?" Ron asked darkly, casting a disdainful eye at Draco, who blatantly said nothing.

Harry looked uncomfortably between Ron and Draco, and finally said. "No, no. We haven't beat the snot out of each other yet, have we?"

Hermione laughed secretively. 

Harry and Draco both cast her a dark look. 

Hermione and Ron, for the most part, kept the conversation going, that is of course, until Ginny stumbled bleary-eyed, down to the breakfast table. She looked a bit confused, but finally came down and sat next to Hermione. She refused to speak to Harry, and conversation lulled to a stand still.

The silence was finally broken by the arrival of the mail. A letter landed in front of Draco, but the owl, a dark black one, didn't stop for a scrap of toast or anything, like Hedwig did. Draco pocketed the letter. 

Nothing but Hedwig arrived for Harry, but she was comfort enough.

Hermione got the Daily Prophet, as she did everyday and quickly started into it. 

All was silent until two more redheads burst into the Great Hall, talking animatedly. They stopped dead when they saw everyone at the Ravenclaw table. They stepped back when they saw Malfoy. 

"Er, Harry?" said George.

Harry turned his head, just as Draco kicked him under the table. Harry kicked back.

"Why is Malfoy eating with you guys?"

"Oh," said Harry. "Funny story, that one."

"Oh!" said Fred. "Do tell us!"

The twins quickly pushed Ron and Hermione out of the way.

"Well," Harry began. "Hermione and Pansy Parkinson got really really mad at us, and cursed us."

Fred and George looked expectantly at Harry.

"Er," said Harry. "That's it…"

"Oh. So, what'd you do?" George asked, interestedly. 

"Um, that's a rather long and boring story…" Harry said uneasily. 

"Harry, my friend," Fred said, grinning, "we're on Christmas holiday. We have all the time in the world. 

Harry looked up and made eye contact with Draco. Harry's eyes said everything, and Draco understood perfectly. "Fuck." Draco gave him a barely noticeable, smug, smile that Harry knew to mean "Yeah."

"Well," said Harry, "Er…."

"Harry and I just weren't right for each other," Hermione said, not looking up from the newspaper. 

"So what was all that book throwing about?" George asked, reaching across Harry to snag a pot of jam. 

Harry took a deep breath, scowled at Draco, who seemed to be enjoying the whole conversation and quickly said, "Misunderstanding."

"And the screaming?" Fred asked. 

"Er…" Harry began, not very sure what to say. 

"Hormones," said Hermione, as if daring any of the boys to question further. 

Of course, Fred did. "So, who's the lucky girl, Harry?"

"Cho Chang," Harry lied.

"Are you kidding?" George asked. "Why she's been after you for some time. You've been turning her down at balls since fifth year."

"Oh lord," said Hermione exasperatedly, still not looking up from her paper. "Just tell them Harry. It's not like you can keep it a secret forever."

Harry's mouth fell open and as four freckled faces looked toward him in interest, he caught a look from Draco. An almost sympathetic look. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. "Um…" he finally said. 

Hermione looked up and said, "Harry likes boys."

She then returned to her newspaper. 

*

****

Author's Note: Sorry for it's general lateness…um, reviewer thanks below…Thanks for all the reviews guys! I never thought I'd pull in so many! 

****

To:

Yami-no-Hikari: Glad you like it!

****

SparkySparkles: I know, I know, I'm breaking fan fiction laws here, but…consider it an alternative universe where Fred and George are just there…congrats on being one of the only people to notice! 

****

Mandraco: There's a plot…sorta…but no, it's not just porn or fluff…

****

Desertwren: Sorry it's late…Muggles…psh! Those are the people that glare at my friends and I when we repeatedly ride the escalators up and down…tee hee hee. *hugs* Many thanks!

****

MinnGirl: I like Harry and George. Don't you think they'd be sweet together?? 

****

Amethyst Shard: Thanks! Glad you like it so far!

****

Asaroth69: Oh the little things…*cackles* Thanks for reviewing! 

****

LvlySenbei: Very glad you liked it!

****

Sailor Grape: Thanks!!! 

****

Aspara: I try!

****

Diamond Angel: I'm such a sucker for D/H clichés…I will read your fic! As I had to explain to those that read a fic I write on my alter ego, I have been very out of the fan fiction circuit lately. Thanks for adding me to your faves!!! *hugs*

****

Cerberis: Thank you! Sorry for my slow posting!

****

Black Heart: Glad you like it! 

****

RAVENCLAWPUNKg: I heart your name. If I were to change mine, Id' be SLYTHERINPUNK. Hehe. Glad ya liked it!

****

Star C. Waters: Thanks!

****

Draven: SO glad you liked it!!

****

Dodo: Heh. Yeah….what I don't get is why Harry would ever be short for Henry..?!?! Sorry for late update…glad you like it! 

****

Lady Rhiannon: I love your name! Thanks so much! 

Thank you guys for sticking with me! Hope this chapter wasn't too dull…expect fluff in…er...about two more chapters…ish…I think….Well, see you guys next chapter!!

*hugs*

Ril


End file.
